Sword Art Online Lightning
by Blastersoul
Summary: Rated M For Later Chapters


**Sword Art Online Lightning.** **Chapter 1: _'Cut! Raikiri!'_** **Aincrad, 2nd floor, December 14th, 2022**

"Aria! Switch!" A boy with black hair, wearing a navy blue overcoat with a lightning bolt symbol on the sword hand, yells out to a girl with flowing silver-white hair, wearing an elegant yet functional combat skirt with light armour.

"Got it Hiro!" Aria says as she jumps back, causing the monsters AI to glitch temporarily

"Gengetsu" Hiro says, raising his Katana above his head, the skill activating, and then cutting down in a half circle, causing the monster, a low level Kobold, to let out a cry of pain and then bursts into pixels

"Nice one!" Aria says, smiling happily at Hiro

"Thanks" he says, smiling back at Aria, and then asks "you ready to head back to the town?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired" she says, smiling at Hiro, and then yawns softly

"Let's head back then" he says, smiling at her

"Yay! I'm looking forward to a bath!" she says and then walks towards town, Hiro following behind

However, a single Kobold monster had been concealed by the rocks and dead tree and then slashes Aria, sending her flying into a tree, the Kobold's blade having inflicted a paralysis debuff

"Aria!!!" Hiro yells, running towards her. _I won't make it in time, I have to try though!_ He thinks, running as fast as he can as the Kobold starts a downward slash that would kill Aria.

 _'No! I won't let my friend die in this place!'_ he thinks. His Katana, which was sheathed, then starts glowing with a skill light.

Aria was staring up at the Kobold, unable to dodge the swing, unable to close her eyes as the blade descends

Hiro's hand then moves to the handle of his Katana, the unknown skill activating, and slashing up, as fast as lightning, and cutting the Kobold's blade, and head, in two

Aria's eyes and mouth then widen in shock, the blade embedding itself in the trunk of the tree only just above her head.

Hiro then staggers and falls onto his back, shuddering in relief. "W-what was that?" he says, gazing at his Katana.

"H-how..." Aria says, looking at Hiro, and then says "I-it was a skill, there was the light for it"

"W-we'll discuss this when we get back to town" he says, worried that more monsters would spawn

"Y-yeah" Aria says, standing up slowly.

 **Back in town**

"Raikiri, unique skill?" Hiro says, as he had found the skill in his skill menu

"Unique skill?" Aria says, looking at the skill menu

"Yeah... Has a skill tree alongside it" he says, pressing on the skill's name in the menu and opening the skill tree.

"Really? So it's like the Katana extra skill?" she says, looking over at Hiro's Katana.

"Yeah..." he says, yawning softly, and then adds "we'll look at the skill again tomorrow"

"Okay..." Aria says, smiling at Hiro, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep almost instantly

"Jeez, you really can fall asleep anywhere..." Hiro says, smiling at Aria as she sleeps, laying down next to Aria and falling asleep

 **2nd floor, a plateau, December 15th, 2022**

After a few hours of Hiro training Raikiri, Aria watching in intrigue, he then stops and sits down. "This skill is impressive and it's only the first in it's skill tree!"

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Aria says, smiling at Hiro, and then asks "should we head back to town? We need to stock up on items"

"Yeah, we do need some healing crystals and teleport crystals" Hiro replies. He then adds "I think we should make a visit to Argo too, we can ask about unique skills"

"Yeah" Aria says, smiling at Hiro, and then starting to walk to town

 **Urbus, 2nd floor**

"Yo! Argo!" Hiro calls out casually to a hooded player, curls of golden-brown hair poking out from the hood

"Hiro, haven't seen ya in ages" the player, Argo, calls out with a smile on her face

"Need some information" Hiro says casually, Aria having gone off after seeing a weapon that interested her.

"Want ta discuss it in that café? Was gonna get food before heading out into the field" Argo says

Hiro, sending a quick message to Aria saying where him and Argo where going to be, replies "yeah, sure"

"So... What's tha' info ya' needed?" Argo asks, sitting down casually.

"have you heard about Unique skills? I apparently have one" Hiro asks

"Unique skills? That's a new one... all I can say is that you are the only person in Aincrad with that skill" Argo says, looking over Hiro, and then asks "show me the skill menu will ya?"

"Sure..." Hiro says, opening the skill menu, selecting Raikiri and then turning the menu to show Argo.

"interesting..." she says, frowning slightly as she looks at the more in-depth details about the skill. "Works on all weapons but axes and spears... Increases slashing speed even when not using the actual skills..."

"Really? Sounds good" Hiro replies.

"Yeah, best keep that skill under wraps for a while though..." Argo says grimacing and then adds "there's rumours of a PK guild, they might attack you if that skill becomes public knowledge..."

"Got it" Hiro says, smiling at Argo, and then adds "don't tell anyone about skill, try not to use it in public"

"Hey guys!" Aria calls out, walking over to Hiro and Argo, sitting down next to Hiro.

"Hey Aria" Argo says, smiling at her, and then says "Hiro has told me about the skill"

"And?" she says, looking between Argo and Hiro

"Don't use the skill in public and tell no-one about the skill" they both say simultaneously

"hehe, thanks Argo" Hiro says, playfully rubbing her head after he stands up

"Hey! I've told ya, don't pet me!" Argo says, glaring at Hiro

"See you later Argo!" Hiro says, Aria following with "bye Argo!" they both walk off, heading out to do some more training with Raikiri

 **So, we've seen the first use of Raikiri and been introduced to the main characters. Hope you like this chapter, please review and give (useful) critique!**


End file.
